


Snow

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/M, Fun, Humans and snow equals trouble, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Winter, Wordcount: 100, voeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After her little brother being bedridden for so long Alexis arranges for a some fun on the snowy world of Voeld, but bites off more than she could chew...For the MEFFW 100 word challenge Prompt: "Don't you dare."





	Snow

Alexis peered around the crate she was hiding behind, Scott nowhere in sight and that worried her more than Liam and Cora making a pile of snowballs nearby, her fiancé caught her eye and grinned. Maybe bringing her brother to Voeld with how much he loved snowball fights—and winning them—had been a bad idea, but he’d been comatose for so long, and she wanted to regain a sense of normalcy. When she turned, Scott was looming over her with a fistful of snow, smirking maliciously.

“Don’t you dare…”

He shoved the snow in her face, making her splutter.


End file.
